


He Loves Her

by orphan_account



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, Kisses, Love, happiness, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Lizzie go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Her

The Saturday morning light filled the room just enough to wake up Darcy. His eyes felt groggy and his throat was dry; he was exhausted. It was understandable, too, since he and Lizzie didn't get much sleep last night.

_Speaking of Lizzie…_  Darcy thought, as he rolled over in his bed, expecting his arm to meet Lizzie's torso.

He sat up quickly to realize that Lizzie wasn't in bed. Darcy paused, cocked his head, and listened. Faintly, in the near distance, he heard dishes clashing, water running, and muffled curse words.

_Of course_ , he thought. _She's been up for hours._

  
___________________

 

Darcy got up and got dressed in an outfit for the day. He put on his newly dry-cleaned black slacks, a dark red button up shirt, his suspenders, and a navy blue bowtie. It was Lizzie's favorite bowtie. Everytime he put it on, he could hear her voice ring throughout his head. " _William darling_ ," why Lizzie sometimes spoke in that strange accent, Darcy had no idea- but he liked it and he liked her, so he went with it. " _This bowtie looks positively marvelous on you!_ " She would say. Lizzie would then slowly waltz up to him (" _I do not waltz! I walk!_ "), straighten the bowtie (even though he'd just spent 2 minutes doing the same) wrap her thin arms around him, sigh into his torso, and plant a light, yet passionnate peck on his nose. So, understandably, he tried to wear the tie as much as possible.

 

___________________

 

Darcy braced himelf as he walked to the kitchen; he wanted to fly down the stairs and into Lizzie's arms, but his absolute favorite moment of the day, week, month, probably his whole life, was always turning the corner and seeing her for the first time that morning, like it was, all that time ago when he saw her bright, glowing face, for the very first time.

Every day with Lizzie was like the first, the last, and all of the ones in between.

But now, Darcy had to stop daydreaming about her light lips, her soft red hair, and kind eyes… because here it was- _his favorite moment_.

Darcy turned the corner and saw her standing there. Lizzie's bright red hair was up in a loose bun that looked like it took her 3 seconds, but he knew it had taken much longer. She was wearing a dark red dress that was snug on the top and flowy on the bottom (" _Look, William! We're matching!_ " Lizzie later said. They were both wearing dark red, a fact that lead Darcy to understand why his red shit has been hanging in the very front of the closet that morning).

Darcy was so wrapped up in the way she was just… standing there, that he didn't realize that she had looked up from the stove. "Good morning," Lizzie chirped. Darcy responded with a sweet smile, because sometimes when he was around Lizzie, he just _couldn't_ find the right words.

  
___________________

 

After they finished the breakfast Lizzie made (they both knew that she had just heated up what he had left over in his fridge- but Darcy was _not_ about to say anything), they just sat there, sitting and smiling, smiling and sitting. Finally, after about 3 minutes of pure silence, Lizzie spoke up.

"So, William, I know what we're going to do today," She grinned a devious smile and Darcy knew today was gonna be yet another adventure with Lizzie Bennet. "Oh yeah? What's that?" He replied, curious, scared and excited.

"Ice skating."

  
_Oh no._

  
___________________

 

Despite his best efforts, Darcy was stuck.

Lizzie had had to drag him to the rink and force the skates onto his feet. But, here they were, about to step onto the ice. All Lizzie had to do was look at Darcy to realize he was nervous. His eyes were closed, his face was flushed, his breathing unsteady and he was positive Lizzie could hear his heart beating.

"Darce…?" Lizzie's voice wandered. "Have you… ever been ice skating?"

"Well, I guess I just never had the ti-"

Lizzie's face shifted. Her voice raised.

"William Darcy, there are absolutely no excuses for never going ice skating! It's the great american past time!"

By this point, they were blocking the entrance to the rink and had to move over. Some people were staring since Lizzie had started to yell. Needless to say, they were _not_ the most popular people at the rink.

"Elizabeth… I'm pretty sure that's baseball…" Darcy's voice trailed off because he knew better than to try to correct her. She glared at him and with one swift movement, pushed him onto the ice.

Darcy stumbled at first, but caught himself eventually. He had managed to bite his tongue in the process, though. He looked to Lizzie who was laughing while gracefully ( _How did she do it? She will continue to always be a wonder to him_ ) stepping onto the ice. She looked so breathtaking that her violent action from moment before had escaped Darcy's mind.

"Come on, klutz, let's _goooo_."

And they were off.

Well, Lizzie was.  
___________________

Darcy struggled, but eventually got a hold of himself and by the end of about 2 hours, he knew what he was doing.

They skated, hand and hand, all day long. They stopped once for lunch, twice for hot chocolate, once more for the bathroom and once again so Lizzie could "retie her skates" (but William knew it was because her feet hurt).

However much fun they were having, they were both tired and really needed to go home. So, they did.

___________________

Back at Darcy's house, they sat down on his couch at the exact same time and if Lizzie wasn't so petit, Darcy would've been severely worried for the couch. Instead, they looked into each others eyes and sighed.

They were exhausted, again, but yet they had just enough energy to tilt their heads and press their lips together. Lizzie leaned in slowly and eventually moved herself onto William's lap. There she sat, their lips entangled in a kiss, and William felt a rush of energy throughout his body.

It wasn't because he knew what was about to happen ( _because he really did_ ) but because well… he loved this girl. Yes, William Darcy loved Elizabeth Bennet with his whole mind, his whole spirit, his whole body and his whole everything. And she undoubtedly felt the same way.


End file.
